I Get Off
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She knew he was watching her. She knew when he kissed another girl, he was thinking of her. She knew he'd come to his senses eventually. Dotty. OneShot.


_So I absolutely love this song; the chick who sings it has a such a sexy, husky voice and when I was listening to this song today I got inspired. I mean, how can you not get inspired by a hot song and a hot couple? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Fast and the Furious _and I do not the own the song._

I had been living in the Toretto house for nearly three months now. My mum had moved back to the Dominican Republic after my grandpa had a stroke. I had pretty much lived with them anyway, I loved Mia and the boys like they were family...And I loved Dominic Toretto in a completely different way. I had known the family since I was seven years old, and the boys had always treated me like a little sister. Like they were annoyed I followed them around but they secretly didn't mind. After I came back from a visit from the grandparents the summer two years ago, though, Dom seemed to click on to the fact that I wasn't that scrawny little kid who was going to follow him around anymore.

God I loved that.

He pretended that he didn't pay attention to me, but when we were in the garage by ourselves, or when we were up late at night watching TV, I knew he was watching me. I could feel his eyes scanning over my new found curves, and my ass when my back was turned. When I would turn and catch him out, he would give me that half smile that made my insides melt. I wasn't going to be one of those girls—those sluts—who fell at his feet and rolled over, letting him have his way with me.

He was gonna actually have to work if he wanted a chance.

And I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Everyone had gone to bed, and my legs were folded on the couch as we watched some stupid slasher movie. It must have been almost ten years old, and the graphics were terrible. I licked my lips subconsciously, as I felt my skin prickle, Dom's eyes were on me. I rolled my head to the left, then the right, slowly, knowing that his eyes were watching my hair fall from side to side, and I saw the way his hand clenched on his knee when my neck was exposed. I arched my back, pretending to need to stretch, letting out a soft sigh. I knew his eyes were on my developed chest as I sighed and settled back into the couch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shift on the other end and I looked over at him, my eyebrows arched innocently. He rolled his eyes at me, and went back to the movie.

"You alright there, Dom-I-Nic?" I asked quietly, drawing out his name in my husky voice.

"Perfectly fine...Leticia," he murmured, not minding that I could see him blatantly looking over at any bare skin he could get his eyes on. I stretched my legs out on the couch, my feet touching his thighs. He put his hand on my feet, sliding down to my bare ankles and tracing lazy circles around them. He felt my shiver, and smirked at me.

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
And I could close the __curtains__ but this too much fun_

I had a date on Friday night, some guy that Mia knew, and he was picking me up at the garage after I finished work. There was a tiny bathroom, and an even tinier shower in the corner of the garage, and I washed my hair and scrubbed at the oil stains before getting out. There was no room to get changed in there, and I was pretty sure everyone had already gone home. I clenched my towel around me and gripped my clothes for that night, walking across the garage to the office. I pulled on my sheer white bra and underwear before pulling a brush through my hair. I was totally zoned out, and jumped when I heard a noise behind me. Dom was standing there, looking at my guiltily.

"I, uh, I forgot my wallet," Dom cleared his throat. His eyes travelled down to my bare legs, and I saw a small smile twitch in the corner of his mouth as they rested on the white panties I wore. I licked my lips, feeling slightly nervous, as his eyes continued to my face, obvious appreciation in his eyes.

I really hoped that the moisture I could already feel rushing to my core wasn't seeping through the thin fabric.

That would just fuel his ego even more.

"You like what you see?" I asked, my voice hoarse. His eyebrows twitched slightly and I cursed myself for letting him affect me to the point where he could hear it in my tone. He came closer to me, and I took a tentative step backward. He closed the distance between them and my toes curled slightly as he pressed against me. I could feel his breath on my cheeks and lips and I contained my shudder, although only just. His hands skimmed from my thighs, over my bare stomach and palming my bra-clad breasts momentarily. Then his hands went behind me. I saw that arrogant smirk on his face as he stepped away again, holding his wallet up in front of my face. He backed away from me, but his eyes fell back to my chest, then my legs before he finally turned around and left.

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kinda __life__ we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off_

I loved the parties we always had back out our place after the races. Probably not as much as the boys like them—every week there seemed to be some new skank with fake tits that they could try and lay. The guys were pretty much the same every week. I didn't mind though, I wasn't a slut. I had only slept with one or two of the guys who had come back, and it was fun playing with them…And with Dom. Vince had practically been feeding me shots from the minute we had gotten back and I was more than a little tipsy. Some guy put his arm around me and I leaned into him, his hands falling to my hips. My eyes rolled back into my head as his hands slid over my thighs, getting very close to the apex of my legs as they came up over my leather skirt. Definitely a guy who knew what he was doing.

The music was pounding, and bass running through my body. I ground my hips into his, enjoying the feeling of his hands on my ass. Just because I was in love with another guy, doesn't mean I couldn't have fun with others while he realized his feelings for me. And from the look on his face, he was pretty damn close to realizing them. I stared at him over the guys shoulder, a smile playing across my glossed lips. The guy who was dancing with me dropped a kiss on my bare shoulder, making his way up my neck, before finally pressing against my lips. I kissed him back, but my eyes never left Doms.

Anger flashed over his face, his eyes so dark they were almost dangerous. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't turn me on more. I closed my eyes, kissing the guy with more fervour. He seemed to sense the change of rhythm and his hands gripped my ass harder. I pushed him toward the door, and we fell outside onto the deck, where we were alone. I glanced over my shoulder as I pulled the sliding door shut and Dom's eyes were trained on me. I stared at him for a second, seeing the desire in his eyes.

I knew Dom wouldn't follow me, he was too fucking stubborn and egotistical to chase after a girl. To him, the girls were meant to come to him. But inside, he would be thinking about me. He would be thinking about every little thing I could possibly be doing.

And after seeing my body last week, he could visualize it.

That would drive him even more insane.

I loved it.

_So much left unspoken between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch  
You could say I am different and maybe I'm __afraid__  
But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees_

I didn't sleep with the guy, I wasn't _that _interested in him We made out for about half an hour, and I finally made my way back inside, not caring that my hair was a little messed up. Dom's face was a thundercloud. I had been out there long enough for him to think we had gone further, and when I walked past him, he pushed away the red head he was with and muttered in my ear,

"Did he satisfy ya, girl?" I shiver ran through me, that voice was deep in shook me right to my core. I leaned back in to him, my breath hot against his ear.

"Not as much as you would." Surprise flashed across his face, replaced instantly by lust in his eyes. I smirked and walked away, joining Mia where she was talking to Leon and Jesse. I could his eyes on my back, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around. A second later, he pushed past us to go upstairs, the red head in tow. I didn't care, because that was just Dom.

Man whore.

But before I walked back into the room, he was pissed off, angry. After our little talk, his eyes were black with desire. I knew that upstairs, whatever he was doing to that red headed slut, he was thinking about doing it with me.

Wishing he was doing it with me.

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off_

It was past three by the time I started walk upstairs, drunk and exhausted. Dom was coming out of his room, giving the red head a quick kiss as I opened the door to my room. I rolled my eyes as she tottered down the stairs, going into my room and turning on the light. It was only one on down the long hallway, and the silhouette of my body fell on opposite wall of the hallway. As I turned around, I realized Dom hadn't gone back into his room—he was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes on me.

I met his eyes steadily, all thoughts of sleep suddenly gone. His expression was unreadable, his eyes never leaving mine. Slowly I raised my hands, hooking the hem of my tank with my fingers, and pulled it over my head, throwing it the ground. I saw Dom's eyes cloud with lust as he realized I was doing this just for him. I swiveled my hips so that I was turned around, my back to him. I unbuttoned my mini skirt, definitely taking my time slipping them over my hips, bending forward as I pushed them down over my thighs. I was only wearing a purple thong, and given his room was just opposite mine, I heard him suck in a harsh breath as he got a full view of my ass.

I straightened up again and turned back to him.

His expression was _very _readable now.

I smirked and went to turn off the light.

A second later, his lips were bruising mine and my door was slamming shut.

_But you don't know but you can't see  
It's what you forgive out here for me  
I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want, yeah_

"Fucking hell, Letty," he breathed against my mouth as his hands went straight to the bare skin of my ass. "You drive me insane." I grinned as his calloused hands skimmed over my waist and then went back to my ass. The grin dropped off my face as he squeezed my ass roughly and pulled me closer to him. I gasped against his lips as his knees forced my legs apart. I shoved his boxers down over his hips, my scratching at his hips. I could already feel him hard against my stomach and I pulled away from him, able to see his face in the moonlight.

"You better have washed your mouth out. I don't wanna be tasting that bitches saliva," I growled as his fingers hooked under my thong. He grinned at me and shook his head, pushing me back toward the bed. I fell on my back and he straddled me. "I'm serious Dom, I—Fuck!" I hissed through my teeth. His fingers slipped inside of me, curling upwards, before he pulled them out and then repeated his process. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I tried to contain the pleasure that was sweeping over me. I felt the pressure building in my abdomen and let out a whine as I felt myself close to my orgasm. He grinned and just repeated the process faster, his eyes never leaving my face. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, licking them slowly before kneeling between my thighs, his hands on either side of my head, and kissing me again.

"Does that count as washing my mouth out?" He murmured as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. Just his breath against my skin made me arch my body into him, wanting more already.

"It's gonna have to do…As long as it doesn't happen again," I mumbled.

"The fingering?" He asked, teasingly. "Or the bitch?" I ground my hips hard against him, knowing that the moisture of my sex rubbing against his hardened member was going to drive him nuts. As expected, he moaned against my neck.

"The bitch," I snapped back, earning a short laugh.

_I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take, kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed I get off  
I get off, I get off, I get off_

His body just fit so perfectly against mine, and as he entered me, we both groaned against each others mouths. He moved faster and fast, pushing my legs up so they were hooked over his shoulders. I lifted my hips up to meet his, allowing him deeper inside me. Dom kept repeating my name against my neck and I couldn't help but smirk arrogantly against him.

It sounded like he'd been saying my name forever.

He collapsed next to me, rolling to the bed beside me. I stayed where I was for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. After what felt like hours he turned to me, his fingers pressing against my stomach, sending tingles running through my body.

"How long you been thinking about that?" His voice was overly confident and I snorted.

"Arrogant much?" I snapped. Dom leaned in closer and I sucked in a sharp breath as his breath left moisture on my neck and shoulder, his lips coming down and kissing my bare skin. His hand slid from my stomach to my side, pulling me closer to him. "Maybe…A while," I admitted, everything getting a little hazy as he tucked me closer to him.

"Good," he mumbled as his lips caught mine. "Glad to know I'm not the only one getting off at a distance."

_Review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
